


The Right Words

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is trying to find the right words for theirself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet I've been trying to write for ages, and I finally got it out of me this week. It's not much, but I hope you like it.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s chest and let his boyfriend play with his hair as they cuddled, watching _“Dancing With The Stars.”_

“Kurt,” Blaine spoke up during the commercial. “What do you think about Chaz Bono?”

“I think he needs to rethink the cut of his suits,” Kurt said. “There are ways to flatter a plus-sized man much better than that.”

“I mean, you think he’s a man? That it’s right for him to wear suits and lead in ballroom dancing?” Blaine’s voice wavered slightly.

“Sure. I mean, he identifies as male, right?”

“I wasn’t sure what you thought about trans* people after what you said about bisexuality.”

“Blaine, you know I didn’t really mean that, right? I was upset, and I was lashing out. I liked you so much, and I was hurt you kissed Rachel,” Kurt’s voice was full of regret and apology.

“I thought that might be it, since you’re friends with Brittany, but I wasn’t sure. But you’re open-minded about gender stuff?”

“Of course. Blaine what is this about? Do you think you might be trans?” Kurt asked seriously, angling himself so he could see Blaine’s face, but Blaine had his eyes closed, trying not to look at Kurt.

“No, not exactly,” Blaine said. “I don’t feel like a girl, at least not all the time, but I don’t really feel like a boy either.”

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Kurt gently stroked a hand across Blaine’s cheek.

“I was scared. You’re so open and proud of being gay. I didn’t know how to tell you that I’m not sure I’m really a boy.”

“I promise I love you no matter what you are, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt said, tilting Blaine’s face up and making Blaine look at him. “Have you done any research about this? On the Internet?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said. “Some of the terms didn’t really fit. Bigender felt too binary, and genderfluid seems bigger than what I feel like.”

“Did any of the words fit?” Kurt asked. “I’ve looked into some of the gender stuff online and saw that there are a LOT of identities. Do any of them fit?” Kurt’s voice was gentle and supportive, and Blaine felt safe in it.

“Genderqueer,” Blaine said slowly. “I know it’s an umbrella term, but nothing else fit right.”

“Do you have any pronouns you want me to use?” Kurt asked, his voice still gentle and calm.

“They,” Blaine said. “I’m not a ‘he,’ but I don’t feel like a ‘she’ either.”

“Blaine, I love you no matter what your pronouns are. Promise.” Kurt said, leaning down to catch the side of Blaine’s mouth in a kiss. “If you’re my genderqueer partner, you’re my genderqueer partner. It’s okay.”

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

“Love you,” Blaine said. “My partner.” The word felt so much bigger and stronger and fuller than ‘boyfriend.’ It felt right.

*!*


End file.
